legendary_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Gaim
Gaim is one of the main RP Characters of Silver Seishin. About Gaim is one of the 7 Shiko Emperors. He is the strongest out of the group, making him the leader of them. Gaim has the strongest connection to The Forbidden Kai which gives him his vast amount of power. He is commonly reffered to as "Son of the Exiled" in legends based on the fact that he is the strongest. He wears ancient Kai armor and is armed with the Sword of Sephylon and the Shield of Da'at. He always looks after his siblings and would do anything to protect them from harm. Personality Gaim is a true warrior. He trained in the art of Martial Arts created by SS known as "Gin Michi". He always respects his opponents and refuses to raise his power above their own. Gaim will always do anything to protect the other Shiko Emperors even if he must risk his life in the process. While he is not in battle he is usually meditating, trying to make the bond between him and his "mother" more powerful. Power Gaim's power is what sets him apart from the other Emperors. He posesses a vast amount of physical strength, able to push multiple planets out of their orbit without breaking a sweat. He also has superhuman speed. He traveled around the entire North Galaxy in nanoseconds. He was also able to create an entirely new dimension just so he could train. He has trained in a massive 10,000,000,000x Earth's gravity and barely felt its pressure. His power further increases when he enters his Shiko form. The Emperors are forced to take on more humanlike forms when not on Jenova due to their true forms giving off limitless power and could even destroy solar systems if not used correctly. Gaim's Shiko form makes him nearly invincible and stronger than gods. Biography Early Life When Gaim was born, he was seperated from his siblings. He was nearly on the opposite side of Jenova and would have to search through the planet as an infant. Gaim was seperated by The Forbidden Kai for a reason. She wanted to test Gaim. He came face to face with a giant, golden dragon. The dragon was known as "Numeron Shenron" and was the single most powerful Shenron in existance. Gaim fought against Numeron and defeated him with ease. Numeron was defeated so badly that he had to assume a much weaker form until he could get his full power back which would take many thousand years. Gaim finally found his siblings and began to train with them. Arrival On Earth After emerging from Jenova and getting aquainted with his humanlike form, Gaim landed on Earth. He was very confused by the planet at first, he had never seen so many people in one place. He was overwhelmed by Earth at first. It wasn't until he found Orochi that he would finally begin to understand what the new world was about. Gaim quickly learned though, and began to love everything Earth had to offer. Aquiring the Yoku When Gaim was born, he was given a piece of The Forbidden Kai in the form of the "Yoku". The Yoku is a devilish hand that is Gaim's true left hand. The Yoku posesses the ability to take control of Gaim's mind in an attempt to become stronger. Gaim refuses to use it unless it is absolutely necessary in fear that it might take permanent control of him. The hand does not appear in his human form at all but can be brought out forcefully in his Shiko form. Forms *Base *Shiko Emperor *Yami Emperor